Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Michael rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of nectarines for $6.55 each and baskets of coconuts for $5.24 each. Michael decided to buy a basket of nectarines and a basket of coconuts before heading home. How much did Michael need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Michael needs to pay, we need to add the price of the nectarines and the price of the coconuts. Price of nectarines + price of coconuts = total price. ${6}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Michael needs to pay $11.79.